


Apples

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: young Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: When she is going to make a cake Mrs. Connor can't find the apples





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apples

„Casey,“ Mrs. Connor said.  
„Do you know where the apples are gone I bought at the farmers market yesterday?“

The little boy looked guilty.  
„Oh, sorry Mom. I took them for a photo experiment. Grandpa says I need to practice as often as I can.“

Mrs. Connor laughed. Since Casey had gotten the old camera of her father he had turned into a true photo geek. Nothing was safe from him anymore.

„Understood,“ she said.  
„But when you are finished with the experiment, maybe I could have them back? Otherwise, there will be no apple crumble for dessert today.“

Her son grinned wide.  
"Sure, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Flashworks (Dreamwidth)


End file.
